


The Black Easterling

by fredbassett



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Death comes to all men.





	The Black Easterling

Khamûl stared at his reflection in the burnished-glass mirror.

Flecks of grey were already appearing in his close-cropped dark beard.

He was a King of Men, a sorcerer of unparalleled power in his own land, maybe even one of the strongest in all the wide lands East of the Sea.

But even he could not stem the flow of time. Some things were beyond his power.

If he accepted the offer now, he would remain in his prime for many, many years,

He lightly stroked the naked flesh of the third finger on his right hand.

The time had come.


End file.
